When a Man Loves a Woman
by STR8BKCHICK
Summary: A very DARK fic of what could happen when Dom learns Letty is alive.Dangerous games of passion,manipulation and control ensue. Rated a very strong M.
1. Part I: If I Were Blind

_When a Man Loves a Woman_

**Summary": Very dark fic about Dom finding Letty and the games they play to get back to one another**

**Rating: Severely M...you have been warned**

**A/N: I am really proud of this fic because its different than anything I've written thus far. I also want to give a shout out to MmmSuite... who read the entire fic while I was writing in and encouraged me when I was scared of the direction!**

**Lastly...this fic is completely done...I will post chapters as feedback inspires!**

* * *

><p>Dom sat weary and rugged starring at her house from across the street. He hadn't shaven in almost a week, his 5 o'clock shadow long turning into a full blown goatee and his head sporting short stubble.<p>

His heart ached at the slow burning feeling that had consumed him when he realized God had been both merciful and cruel in the same breath.

When it came down the pipe that his dead soul mate was in fact living an easy breezy life in Spain, he got to her so quickly he couldn't remember if he'd travelled by plane or boat.

He'd take up residence in a loft across the street from her villa and had been watching her for 5 days now. He noted the olive tones in her skin that were purely from Mediterranean climate and her thin, toned body. Her hair was more stylish than he ever remembered it being while they were together; gone were the natural waves and curls, instead he found bone-straight, voluminous tresses.

It gnawed at his insides that she could be alive and perfectly healthy and not want to make that a known fact to him and the people who loved her.

The evening of the 5th day, he'd calmed himself enough to make his way to her front door.

When she swung the door open, staring at him, he realized she was furiously angry with him, before promptly shutting the door in his face.

He hadn't bothered to knock again, instead almost blowing his shoulder out as he broke it down, entering her home as though he were an intruder, and not the love of her life.

He'd never felt so unwelcome in all his years.

"You can leave. I don't want you here." she had commented, not bothering to turn and look at him as she continued walking down the hall away from him.

_Away from him_

He stalked after her, grabbing her roughly, throwing her into the couch. He straddled her legs as she kicked out at him, landing a foot in his stomach as he groaned, pinning her down.

She flailed her arms, her fists connecting to either side of his face is rapid succession before he grabbed them, pinning them above her head.

He wanted to rage back at her, release his own pain and anger and sorrow, but he held back, never wanting to hurt her again.

"Let me go!" she yelled, her body bucking under his until she realized she would never be able to get him off.

"Who are you?" he asked brokenly, his voice cracked and full of anguish.

"I'm the woman you left, Dominic. This is what you made me." She replied, breathing hard, trying to calm her blood as it coursed through her body.

"Why?" he managed to get out, trying to find reason as to why she'd allow him such pain.

"Why not? You didn't want me and for once in my life, I got to live for me. For Letty." She bit back, trying to wound him as deeply as he had done to her.

"I don't want you here. I don't want to be a part of your life Dom. I don't ever want to be that person ever again."

Dom released her so quickly, she almost cried out at the absence of his hands on her. He pulled his body off of her and sat beside her, his head resting back on the couch as he stared at the ceiling.

"I suffered every night I wasn't with you. I buried myself with you when you died. You couldn't make a fucking phone call to put me out of my misery?" he asked, fingers going to his eyes, squeezing.

"Misery loves company." She admitted sullenly, before standing to look over him. She noticed how run down he looked, how confused and broken. Her heart told her to take her words back, but the scars she bore advised her against it.

"I don't want you here. Leave!" she commanded, and at her words, he snorted.

"No." he answered evenly.

"Dominic!" She warned, her fists clenching and her body tensing.

"NO!" He roared, standing to look at her, eyes full of passion and equal fury.

"Just LEAVE! You're so good at it. No one's ever done it as best as you did. As a matter of fact, this time, you don't even need to sneak out like a coward. This time, I'll walk you to the front door!" she yelled, pushing him with all her might.

He retaliated by flipping her furniture over, punching holes in her walls as she wailed on him, her hands scratching and tearing at his flesh.

"Fucking leave!" She continued to holler, jumping onto his back, kicking and biting him as he knocked portraits from the walls, threw vases and put his foot through her television.

He grunted at the feel of her teeth on the side of his neck, pleasure bursting through him until she bit down harder, causing him to curse, attempting to pull her off of him.

"Got-dammit, Letty!" He howled, knocking her off his back and spinning to face her.

She ran at him pull speed, knocking him into the wall, her fist connecting with his solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him.

Recovering, he grabbed at her, trying to stop her fist as he held her firm to his chest, both heaving in gulps of air.

Dom couldn't stop pure instinct from taking over as he pinned her back to the nearest wall, slanting his mouth over hers in a crazed kiss.

Letty tried to make it as uncomfortable as possible, biting brutally into his lip, drawing blood, but aside from groan in pain, he didn't pull back.

Instead he pushed harder.

When he felt her respond, he released her hands, kissing her wildly, eyes closed in relief.

Letty lost all will to fight, flinching as her body shuddered, managing to croak out 'just leave me already', before she found her pants and underwear gone.

He wasted no time in hooking his arms under her thighs, bringing his lips back to hers as he allowed himself to savor the taste of his mate.

He whispered the word 'no' into her mouth as he pushed into her, hissing at the feeling, instantly drenched in her elixir.

Her mouth and eyes opened at the feel of him, stretching her almost painfully as he pumped against her, almost in rhythm of his heartbeat. Their eyes locked and the unspoken words passed through the gazes were so intense, it brought tears to Letty's eyes.

He groaned as he continued his stroke, wanting to melt into her, show her he wouldn't ever let her go again.

As their mouths reconnected, he whispered her name into her lips, causing her to wrap her arms around his neck, trying to leverage herself against him.

He kept the pace, kissing her and looming into her eyes until she squeezed hers shut, careening over the edge of orgasm. He followed behind her, not letting her go. Instead he hoisted her further up his body, allowing her to wrap herself around him as he carried her down the hall to her bedroom.

Depositing her into the sheets, he crawled on top of her, pinning her to the mattress as he lay his head on her chest.

As his eyes began to close, he noticed a framed picture next to the bed of her and a man, kissing on the beach and his blood turned cold.

Within seconds, he was asleep, and she lay there, staring at the ceiling, tears spilling down the corners of her eyes and onto the bedding as she realized she was doomed to remain in love with him until it killed her for real.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...wait until you see what direction this goes in...I'm excited for my readers!<strong>


	2. Part II: Cards on the Table

**Part II: Cards on the Table**

* * *

><p>She woke late the next day, around noon and immediately realized she was alone. As the truth in the feeling set in, she couldn't stop the lump in her stomach or the oasis left in her heart at his vacancy.<p>

As she sat up, tears running down her face, there was a knock at the door. She wiped at her face, clearing her throat as she grabbed her robe, and jogged to the front door.

Swinging it open she stood in shock at a long line of people on her porch.

"Buenos tardes, Senora. Senor Toretto called in our services today." A man greeted, a smile on his face.

"Services for what?" She asked, confused.

"Well, cleaning service and then he said there was quite a bit of property damage. So we're here to replace whatever's broken." He summed.

She stood there, dumbfounded, until she stepped to the side, allowing him and the others to come in.

She watched in confused fascination as the workers cleaned and replaced everything that she and her lover had destroyed, and then left as though Dom had never crashed through her door.

* * *

><p>Dom returned around 2pm, his arms loaded with bags and his phone on his shoulder.<p>

"Yea, Mia. I will. I love you too. I'll tell her. Tell Brian I'm fine. Ok. Bye." He ended, noticing that the entire apartment was back the way it had been before they'd made a mess of things.

He looked around, noticing it was quiet and walked through the house looking for her.

He found her in the kitchen, her hands flat against the marble countertop, leaned over, breathing deeply.

"Are you ok?" He asked, alarmed at her position.

"I woke up, and you weren't there. I went through the emotion I felt that morning in the DR and thought you left me again." She admitted, turning her face up to his, her eyes red and swollen. She noted his busted lip and scratch marks on his neck and arms and swallowed at her damage.

He softened, dropping the bags to the floor before walking into the kitchen, standing on the opposite side of the counter. He reached his hands out to cover hers and she immediately pulled her hands away at the touch.

"I don't like this. I'm not _her_ anymore, Dom. You're not going to break me and spin me out of control anymore. I won't survive that, and I won't allow it." She swore, looking at him, her eyes fearless and serious.

"Be whoever you have to be, Letty, but I'm not going anywhere. I'll take any part of you, as long as your heart is included."

"I don't want to live for you anymore. I want to live for me."

He reached into one of the bags he dropped, pulling out the picture from her nightstand and waited to see her reaction.

Her eyes bugged a little and her stance straightened as she looked right at him.

"Where did you get that?" she asked, her voice slightly accusatory.

"Who the fuck is this?" he countered, not backing down.

"My husband." She replied, watching as he remained very still and very controlled, his anger and jealously through the roof.

"You married someone else? Are you out of your fucking mind?" he seethed, his eyes squinting at her.

"Salvador is good to me. He loves me more than I love him and that means I'm in control. He'd never leave me." She summed, and his fist clenched.

"If that's true, where is this pillar of the community. I've been around damn near a week and I haven't seen anyone."

"Away on business. You know he has a job, Dominic. A 9 to 5. I know that concept is foreign to you." She bit back, trying to hurt him, wanting him to show pain.

"You're going to ruin that man's life."

"I'm not going to do anything." She replied tersely, folding her arms across her chest.

Instead of reply, Dom turned to walk towards the door and paused.

"You can bitch and moan about us, but you know, better than I do, that we'll be in love until it kills us both. We'll fight, and we'll fuck, and we'll cry and we'll scream, but I ain't ever leaving; never giving you up. I've been staying in the flat across the street. That's where I'll be." He informed, walking out of her house.

* * *

><p><em>4 Days Later<em>

Dom sat at the small table in his kitchen, nursing a glass of Bourbon.

He had shaved, returning himself to his normal demeanor, and tried to refrain himself from knocking her door down again to drag her from the home, kicking and screaming.

What made the entire thing so annoying was the fact that he knew how it would end.

She'd come back to him.

She was, however, being difficult.

At just after midnight, he was not entirely surprised when there was a soft knock at his door, nor was he astonished when it was Letty.

She took one look at him, clean shaven and handsome as ever, and instantly she was on him, her mouth kissing his, her hands running all over the skin of his head.

He quickly pulled her shirt over her off, groaning at her lack of bra, his hands going to her bottom, hoisting her up, latching onto her nipple.

She hissed at the feel of his warm mouth wrapped around her, and clawed at his shirt, pulling it over his head, aroused by the mere sight of his flesh. He maneuvered her into his room, depositing her onto the covers as he crawled over her pulling her shorts and underwear away.

He was aware that they had spoken no words between them, and he was fine with that, because in a minute, she'd be screaming for him.

"Tell me you love me." He commanded, pushing into her dripping folds with keen precision.

Letty's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she groaned out her affections.

"Tell me you choose me." He ordered, pulling out of her, and shoving himself back into her, gratified in the way her body arched in recognition of his.

"I choose you. I can't live without you." She shouted, her nails biting into his biceps as he moved over her. Her head thrashed back and forth, the feel of him so deeply within her stupefying her.

"Dominic, please, don't stop. Please, Papi." She whined, her back arching beneath him as she bit into her fist, trying to hold the pleasure in.

He grabbed her wrist, pulling it from between her lips and teeth and sealed his mouth over hers.

"I want to hear you. Scream it, Letty. Tell God that no one can love you like I can. Tell him!" He growled, bending down to bite into her neck as he pushed her over the edge, her orgasm ripping through her, her screams bouncing off the walls of the flat lie sweet music.

Dominic closed his eyes in ecstasy, a small smile playing on his lips.

"That's my girl. You belong to me!" He claimed, pounding into her until he came.

As he rolled off of her, he was in fact surprised when she immediately got up, searching for her clothes.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his eyes half open.

"Going home. Salvador thinks I went to check on a friend. I can't be gone for too long.

Lightening fast he was up from the bed, his hands gripping her arms in irritation.

"What the fuck are you talking about? You just told me you loved me. That you choose me?" He scoffed.

"Pillow talk. I have to go."

* * *

><p><em>Days Later<em>

Dom lay in bed asleep when he heard his front door open and then shut, in the quiet of the afternoon. He'd been awake late last night, talking to Mia and catching up with family and business.

He watched from his spot on his back as Letty walked into his bedroom, completely naked, stopping at the foot of his bed.

"Don't move." She ordered, climbing onto the bed, and standing atop the mattress.

He eyed her inquisitively, watching as she walked over his body, stopping at his headboard, her feet on either side of his head.

"Letty?" he asked, wondering if she was about to do what he thought she was.

"Shh, I've been wanting to feel your tongue inside of me all night. Don't make me beg this time." She whimpered, waiting for his response.

He set his hands on her calves, running his hands up and down the muscle before he allowed one hand to move to her center.

He found her warm and wet, his mouth instantly watering when he felt her quiver over him.

He didn't say a word, merely brought his hands to her hips, pulling her into a squatting position, her center situated against his open mouth.

"Fuck!" she moaned as her hands wrapped tightly around the iron bars of his headboard, steadying herself over him.

Dom wasted no time inserting his tongue into her weeping core, opting for a starved taste for her, rather than teasing licks.

He could feel her juices coating his chin and he hummed against her, pulling away to lick over her slow and languid. She lifted her hips in a slight rhythm, bouncing over him gently as she moaned in pleasure.

She realized when her eyes rolled in back of her head that he was her personal heaven on earth.

No one could illicit the type of responses he could from her and he realized quickly that she had a power over him that was both primal and compulsory.

As he ate at her, slurping and teasing, he didn't think about the fact that she would leave him and go back to a life where he was her dirty little secret.

* * *

><p>T<strong>BC...Did you see this coming? The next part is intense...stay tuned...and review review review<strong>

**A/N...I'm thinking about PMing the chapters to those who review...I mean...you're the only one's reading it anyway...right? NO need in me posting for the masses if only 5 people are reading...right! Right!**


	3. Part III: The Rapture

_Part III: The Rapture_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First…holy conoly! 17 reviews for chapter 2! Geez…you guys make me feel bad for the false threats of PM'ing! I was so juiced, I almost left work to come home and upload the next chapter!**

**I hope some of the writing on this site, including mine, encourages most of you to continue to review…even if its not all the time! It makes us writer's feel so amazing and encourages us!**

**Before you read…a few things I want to address….**

**This is called the rapture for a reason! It's dark, so hang with me**

**This is def my fav part…so I hope you enjoy it. Sorry…there are no other character mentions other than those that have been mentioned so far…no Elena!**

**I dedicate my fav chapter to ALL of you amazing people who made me feel amazing today! All I can say is wow…I think I can run for president and win if we have you guys who can come out of the woodwork and support!**

**VERY M-Rated….you have been teased…errr….warned!**

* * *

><p><em>Three weeks Later<em>

"Leave him." Dom demanded, sitting on his couch flipping channels as she sat next to him, legs folded beneath her, eating a bowl of his cereal.

"No." she answered, looking into the television screen, taking another bite of her meal.

"I don't share well, Letty. Never have." He warned. "You don't want me taking matters into my own hands."

"Lay off, Dom. We have this conversation every fucking week. I'm married to Salvador. I fuck around with you. Period."

"So, you're his woman and my whore?" he asked, his words meaning to sting. She tossed the bowl onto the floor, and back-handed him, as he caught her wrist, pulling her into his lap.

"What's the matter, Letty? You don't like the truth? _I _made you bitter and _you_ made yourself my concubine. I can fuck you anyway I want to and you'll let me. How about it, Letty? Maybe we should try anal? You'd probably like that. Do you let your husband do the nasty things I do to you?" He goaded, his breath puffing against her face as she gritted her teeth.

"Fuck you, Dom!" she forced out.

"I'm going to, baby. I know how much you want it, but later. Right now I want to know what Salvador does to satisfy my whore. Does he taste you until your crying, begging him to stop? Does he fuck you so hard you can't walk straight? Do his fingers leave bruises from holding you so tight? Does he make you swallow when you're sucking him off?"

"You're a sick bastard." She whimpered, as she felt his fingers between her legs.

"Look at you, already wet and I haven't even mentioned myself in all of this. You like it when I talk dirty to you, don't you?" he purred, his words condescending and erotic in the same breath. Pulling his fingers from her center, he brought them to her mouth and watched her tongue snake out, tasting herself on the digits.

"Good girl." He praised, his own tongue darting out to help lick her juices from his fingers. He pulled her onto his lap, licking her lips, before delving into her mouth to taste her on her tongue.

She was the sweetest ambrosia; completely addicting and intoxicating. He lifted her shirt over her head, discarding it onto the floor and sat back admiring the body he'd come to worship.

Inside, part of him raged at the way he spoke to her, the way he handled her. Another more raw part of him, howled in pure male satisfaction at the way he could play her body, make her do and agree to anything in the throes of passion.

He knew at this time of day, her husband would be sitting out on their veranda, sipping a cup of coffee, reading some Spanish paper.

With the knowledge, he picked Letty up, ripping her underwear from her body and stepped out of his jeans. He kissed her thoroughly; making sure his tongue was wet and pliant in her mouth. He groaned when she drew it out, wrapping her plump lips around it and sucking his tongue rhythmically.

Hoisting her up a little further, he hissed when her small hand ventured behind her, wrapping around him and guided him into her center.

She cursed at the fit, completely engrossed in the way he still stretched her deliciously. Dom lifted her over him, forcefully dropping her back down, his penis coated in a thick layer of her moisture.

She yelled out when her heated back touched the cold surface of his sliding glass patio door, her nakedness on display for the entire neighborhood.

Dom began thrusting into her hard and solid, his power unforgiving. Letty thought he'd break her pelvis or the glass as he continued his unrelenting pace. He continued to thrust, his eyes immediately seeking out her back patio and finding her Spanish prince seated just the way he knew he would.

Dom's stare remained as he pounded into Letty, her nails scratching up and down his arms as she came, screaming his name and biting into his shoulder.

As though her husband could hear, Salvador looked up, eyes locking on Dom's as he smiled smugly, licking and sucky at Letty's shoulder as he continued his pace, his hands tangling in her dark hair as he came violently, roaring out his release.

He continued the stare down with her husband, who was so oblivious that he didn't realize that the stolen moment he'd just witnessed had been between his neighbor and his wife.

At the dangerous game they were playing, Dom felt another piece of himself shatter as he allowed her body to sink to the floor in exhausted pleasure, taking his with it.

"Why do you look so smug?" she asked, stretching like a rested kitten next to him.

"We just put on a show for your angelic husband." He informed, watching as her eyes bugged as she sat up, peering out of the window.

"Fuck! Did he see me?" she asked, panicked. He found himself more than a little annoyed at her reaction.

"Oh yea, he saw me pounding into your sweet pu…" he began only to be cut off when she socked him in the chest. He laughed, his voice gruff as he rubbed at the spot, looking at her in complete humor.

"Don't _ever_ call me your whore again." She threatened, standing and searching for her clothes.

"We'll see." He murmured as he watched her dress and leave. "Don't forget to wash my cum off." He bit out at the last minute, smirking when she slammed the door on her way out.

* * *

><p><em>1 Week Later<em>

Letty was running late for dinner. She knew Salvador would have dinner prepared and knew it annoyed him when she was late and their meal got cold.

She hadn't spent any time with Dom since their encounter in a wine shop 4 days ago and they hadn't had sex, but had done almost everything else.

She was on fire for him, the juncture between her thighs always dripping in her anticipation of having him and even though she'd never admit it, her heart rate increased whenever she thought about him.

As she stuck her key in the lock, turning it, she smelled all of her husband's hard work in the air.

"Sal? I'm so sorry. I was stuck in traffic at the…" and the words on her lips died as she walked into her dining room and noticed Dom sitting at her kitchen table.

Her eyes bugged so far out of her head, Dom thought he'd have to put them back in for her.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She hissed, after checking around the area in search for her husband.

He didn't say anything, but he did smirk at her, proud of himself for having the upper hand.

"Mrs Montilla. What a _pleasure _it is to finally meet you. Your husband has been speaking of you all evening." He introduced, sticking his hand out in introduction.

She realized at that moment, her husband had appeared in the room, a smile on his face at seeing her.

"Bienvenidos, Wife. We've been waiting for you." Salvador said, guiding her to a seat on one side of the table, next to Dom.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I didn't think we were having company." She faked smiled, trying to calm her nerves.

"This is our neighbor Dominic. He is travelling and will be in town for a while. He lives in the flat across the street." He explained, and when Dom's hand found her knee beneath the table, she snapped her head to him, mouthing 'fuck you' as his fingers danced towards the inside of her thighs.

"So, what have you guys been talking about?" she ventured, trying to divert her attention to something that didn't involve his hands.

"Dominic was telling me how much he loves cars. I was telling him that you do as well, although you don't talk about it much." Sal began and Letty groaned, allowing Dom to continue.

"I was telling him about my love for a hard day's work, sweat and grease and _pounding_ my tools on heavy metal. Nothing like Detroit muscle or foreign exotics." He emphasized the last part directly at her.

"He was also telling me about this woman I saw him with. Our man here is in love." Sal teased his new neighbor, causing Letty's eyes to divert.

"Oh?" She asked, eyes coming back up to look at Dom and then back to her husband.

"Yea. She's in Barcelona and I was telling Sal here she was unlike any woman I've ever known and that I wasn't leaving Barcelona until she agreed to leave with me." He informed, reemphasizing the fact that he would not back down even though they were playing this game.

"Good luck with that, Dominic." Letty advised, turning back to her husband, allowing him to pour her a glass of wine as she brought the glass to her lips.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night<em>

Letty lay in bed, Salvador's arms wrapped around her, holding her in his sleep. She tried to relax, but the longer she remained in this game of passion with Dom, the feel of his hands on her began to disgust her. She remembered bleakly the last time they'd made love have been weeks ago, and she had been absent and detached from her husband. He'd asked her what was wrong, and she used the fact that she was now barren, as her means to stave off any additional questions.

It was something she had yet to discuss with Dom, letting him know that the wreck Fenix had caused had left her with so much scar tissue that she'd never have the option to make him a father.

She caught herself in the thought that night. Reminding herself that she wouldn't want to if she could. He didn't deserve anything she could give him since loving him had taken so much from her already.

So as she lay in her husband's arms, the thunder and lightning booming outside, flashing lights into her dark room, she wished she were resting her head in the curve of Dominic's neck.

She didn't know how long they'd play this game, how far she'd let it go but she knew if things didn't change one way or the other, that they would become damaged beyond repair.

She gloated and cringed at the fact that only allowing him pieces of her was slowly driving him insane, chipping away at what made him the man she fell in love with.

They never talked about cars, Mia or before.

She knew, however, that she wouldn't last much longer. She was still madly, deeply in love with him and it pissed her off more than anything.

Sighing, she untangled herself from her husband's too-thin arms and didn't bother pulling clothes on, instead walking over to their floor to ceiling glass window, looking out into the night.

Her eyes immediately went to Dom's flat, and she gasped when she found him standing in his own window, pants low slung on his chiseled hips, his bare chest exposed, arms stretched over his head as he rested them on the ceiling's beam. His body, completely perfect and statuesque stood leaning casually towards the glass. His eyes bore into her hungrily, as though he'd been beckoning her from sleep, waiting for her to come to her window.

She stood before him, dressed in her underwear, her hair wild and loose around her as she stared at him, the light flickering over their bodies, hiding and the illuminating them in a seductive show of peek-a-boo.

She put her palm flat on the cool glass, wishing she could touch him, feel his lips on her body, and almost jumped out of her skin when Salvador walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her shoulder; the same one Dom had kissed while making love to her the week before.

She gritted her teeth, trying to allow the affection as his hand came up, grasping her breast, fighting her instinct to push him away. She watched in despair as Dom's eyes filled with rage at the site of another man's hands on her body.

For the first time since this game had began, Letty felt trapped, like she was suddenly wanting to give Dom what he wanted.

She whimpered when he tore his eyes from her, turning his back on her and walking into the darkened apartment, leaving her alone with Salvador and his hands.

She became absent in her bedroom as she allowed Salvador to touch her body, stripping her of her lace and silk to make love to her.

She cried silently in the dark as he moved inside of her, feeling violated at the feel of him between her legs, his body completely different from her loves.

When it was over, she turned onto her side, staring at the window, waiting until dawn.

* * *

><p>When 4:30 AM hit, Letty sat up, fake-stretched and kissed Salvador on the forehead.<p>

"I'm going for a run. I'll be back in an hour or so." She lied, showering, then dressing for the task before jogging outside, across the street, and then up to Dom's flat.

She didn't knock, instead pulling her key from the small pocket of her yoga pants and let herself in.

"Baby?" she called out to him, walking through the dim apartment and stopped when she noticed his hulking form in a chair in the kitchen.

She went right to him, leaning into him and kissed him hungrily. She straddled him, wrapping her hands around his biceps, wrapping them around herself and growled when she realized he wasn't kissing her back.

"I can't do this anymore." He admitted, stilling her hands.

"Don't be silly, Dom." She snorted, trying to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. He diverted her actions, holding her still and away from him.

"I'm leaving in a few hours. Back to Mia, back to sanity. I can't let you destroy the memory of what we are anymore."

"You're leaving me?" she yelled, yanking herself out of his arms, falling back onto the floor. Tears welled in her eyes and she triiied her best to keep them hidden.

"I watched you let him touch you, and it repulsed you. It's one thing if you love your husband and you fuck me, but you cringed when he touched you as though it made you sick. You would rather hurt yourself in order to hurt me. I'm terrified of the game we're playing. I would _kill_ him to have you if I thought he was my true obstacle. You need to make a choice. If you choose this life, you'll never hear from me again."

"I can change your mind," she propositioned, sniffling through her tears, grabbing at his waist. He slapped her hands away and tried to stand but she forced him back down, grabbing at his waistband, sticking her hand inside and pulling out his flaccid member.

Before he could protest, she had him in her warm mouth, sucking him as though she'd never see him again.  
>He grunted at the feeling, his fists clenching as his heart told him to yank her off, but his body shuttered at her talents.<p>

She moved over him with desperation, tears streaming down her eyes as she went, trying to physically make him stay.

As she swallowed and he came, spilling down her throat, she wiped her mouth and looked into his face, and what she found there broke her.

Tears were spilling down his cheeks as he stared blankly into the white wall, disgust marring his handsome face.

She tried desperately to cover her mouth, but the mangled sob escaped anyway, as she back stepped until she hit the wall.

"Please!" she begged, watching as he stood and turned his back on her, tucking himself back into his pants. As she watched his back retreat into the confines of his room, she sobbed into her hand before gathering what little dignity she had and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC….Do you feel caught up in the rapture? I sure do...review!<strong>


	4. Part IV: The Awakening

_Part IV: The Awakening_

**A/N: So after much debate with my Fan Fic Other Half, I am ending this story with this part! When I set out, my goal was not Lovey-dovey, as you can see, so I was gonna do an Epilogue set years down the line, but I guess I won't now.**

**Please enjoy the conclusion and let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Dom gathered his bags after returning the key to his flat and walked outside. Letty had finally left about 20 minutes ago and he'd managed to finish packing his things while he was in his bedroom.<p>

As he stepped out into the Barcelonian streets, he chanced one last look at Letty's flat and his heart dropped.

His stomach flip flopped as he saw her in the window, her face a mess of tears and fury.

He could see her engaged in a heated argument with someone who wasn't visible, but at this time of morning, there was only one person it could be.

He watched as her mouth pulled open in a heated response, knowing her words were coming out in her native tongue, before her head whipped to the side as a hand connected to her cheek, her hair flying to one side.

A decadent wrath washed over him as he dropped the bags in the street at his car, and took long strides to her door, bursting through it as Letty got the upper hand, punching Salvador in the nose.

"Fucking Bitch!" He groaned at the feel of his nose breaking, yanking her by the hair as Dom came upon him, hands wrapping around his throat.

He squealed in horrified surprise at the look of the much larger neighbor towering over him, releasing Letty, allowing her to tumble to the ground.

He clawed at Dom's hands, wrapped tightly around his neck, crushing his vocal cords. Insanity burst through the surface, the feeling freeing something in Dom that had been caged during his stay in Spain.

"Dominic, please, let go. You have to let go!" she begged, clawing at his arms, back, hands.

"Shh, shh." He whispered hauntingly into Salvador's face, ignoring Letty's pleas as the man's eyes bugged as he sputtered for air, his face turning red in strain before quickly losing all color.

"Dominic, please. I'm sorry. Don't do this. I love you, he's not worth it. I'm not worth this." She pleaded, tears flowing down her face as she tried to reason with him.

He looked up at her, his eyes wild and rage filled, and he felt his grip tighten, tendons beginning to give way under his hands as Salvador groaned in pain.

"You fucked me up, and I fucked you up, but if you kill him, we can't come back from this!" she reasoned, tears streaming down her face and Dom stared at her mouth, wondering if she'd brushed her teeth since her actions earlier that morning.

"Dom, I choose you. Ride or die! Please. I want to go home." She sobbed, pulling on his hands and when he turned to look at her again, the love and desperation in her eyes broke through his haze of wild fury and his hands released Salvador.

As he toppled to the floor, Letty flew to his side, checking to make sure he was alive and breathing.

Dom stood back, fists clenching rhythmically as he paced a few times, before stopping before her.

She sighed, realizing that Sal was alive, just passed out and stood before Dom, before walking into his arms and holding him tightly, squeezing with all her strength.

"I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry." She sobbed, as she shook, trying to hold onto him as best as she could.

"I need to get out of here." he swallowed, looking down at Sal, still slumped onto the floor. "You're not staying here. I saw him put his hands on you."

"I can't just leave him here like this, Dom." she countered.

"You can, and you will." He ordered, grabbing her by her upper arm and pulling her from the apartment.

"Where are we going? I don't have anything. Dom, wait!" she tried to stop him, but he kept his grip on her.

"You don't need anything here. I'll buy you whatever you need." he replied, now onto the street. "Get in the car."

She decided not to fight him, opening the door to his expensive auto and sighing as her body slid into the seats.

Given the chaotic scene he'd just removed her from, she wasn't surprised that she'd never felt more safe, and more secure with him moments after he'd nearly killed a man. She looked at him as he started the engine, drawing his phone out of his pocket.

"Hey, I need to re-route the trip. We need to get to Saint Tropez. Yes, we'll be at the air strip in less than 20 minutes. Bueno." He finished, hanging up, he dialed another number quickly.

"Pete, it's Dom. I need divorce papers drawn. Leticia Montilla and Salvador Montilla, Irreconcilable Differences. Yea. I'll send you the address where to have those served. It's in Spain. Barcelona, actually. I don't give a fuck about jurisdiction. Find out the procedure and get it done." He growled and hung up.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Somewhere we can figure this shit out." He responded.

"I'm sorry." she apologized, shuttering as another bought of tears began, as she turned to look out the window, crying softly at the insanity of the situation.

"I know, baby. I know." He replied, his eyes on the road as he continued his drive.

* * *

><p>Letty slept the entire way to their destination and when they'd arrived, Dom had to physically carry her from the plane. Between the stress and pure exhaustion, she was spent.<p>

Once they were settled in their beachfront villa, separate rooms, he spread out on his bed and slept.

She knocked softly on his bedroom door a few hours later, not bothering to give him time to say come in before she pushed the door open.

"I didn't know if you were awake, or if you were avoiding me." she murmured.

"Come here." He gruffed, waiting until she crawled into his bed, laying her head next to his. "I'd never ignore you. I feel ashamed of my actions. I feel like someone else was controlling me this past month and a half. I've never been that out of control. That near the edge. Not even in a car going 120 miles per hour. Not with Linder and not when I killed Fenix." he confided, looking into her eyes.

"You killed Fenix?" She gasped, looking into his eyes as he confessed it with a glance.

She nodded, swallowing thickly, her lower lip trembling.

"Today, when I left your apartment, I walked into the house and I knew I had to tell Sal. It would kill me to let you walk away from me. When I got there, he was waiting for me. He'd watched me leave and go to your building. He knew we were having an affair." She began, and he waited for her to continue.

"At first, I thought I could make you hurt by having me, but not having _all _of me at the same time. I shouldn't have played that game with you. I've just been so angry and bitter. I thought for a long time that my love for you was no longer unconditional, but that's a lie and I'm a coward. When you knocked on my door that day, I wanted you so badly, but my anger shut the door in your face. My issues with you made me lose myself and I need to get back the part of me that was lost in all this bullshit, Dom."

"I'm sorry me leaving you left you _that_ hurt, Letty. If I had known then what I know now, my decisions would have been different. The last thing I wanted was for you to end up dead to me. I would have been better with a bullet in my head. Dealing with the repercussions of my actions causing _that_ is worse than any hell, prison and certainly your punk ass ex-husband."

"I was pregnant when you left me in the DR. When Fenix flipped my car, I lost our baby and any chance at having another one. That's one reason I've tried to hate you for these past years."

She watched as his eyes stared into hers, slowly tearing with the understanding of her words. He turned over to lay flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling as the tears spilled over, running down his cheeks and onto the pillow.

"Ah, I'm gonna step out for a few. I'll be back." He sniffed, sitting up quickly and stalking out into the darkening night.

She allowed him the time alone to process the information and figure out how to grieve.

She could at least give him that.

* * *

><p>Dom carried a bottle of tequila half empty as he strolled the darkening beach , cloaked in despair and regret.<p>

He'd cried, swinging blindly at a ghost of self hatred in the black night before he'd collapsed, sitting in the sand outside his villa.

He didn't acknowledge when Letty came out, with a blanket, situating herself in front of him, leaning back, encouraging him to wrap his arms around her.

"I was worried. Whenever you walk out of a door and you don't say where you'll be it scares me." She admitted, causing him to squeeze her tight.

"I remember when you were 16, before I went to prison. We had a scare and you thought you were pregnant. You were terrified and I was... normal. I knew I'd be with you forever, so to me, the natural progression eventually would lead us to be parents. When you found out it wasn't true, you were relieved and I was crushed. You promised me then that you'd have my baby one day. In my mind, I keep thinking how different life would be if you'd been pregnant that day. Would we have more kids by now? Would I have gone to prison? Would I have married you like I should have? Would we be so broken because of decisions I made?"

"You can't take that on, Dom. To your defense, we all should have been strong enough to do what we thought was right or speak up if we didn't like your plans. You didn't force us into that stuff. We were just fine being led by you. I'm just not fine being led by you now."

"But I should have made better decisions for our family. I live with the regret of my decisions every day. How can I be your man if you don't trust me unconditionally, without a thought. The instinct should be there."

"You are gonna have to work at it. With us, it was ever about the 'right and the 'wrong. It was always about 'forever, damn the 'right and the wrong' of it all."

"But you don't feel that way anymore?"

"I could never understand what it was about me that never made you stay. I knew you loved me. I knew that because I know what it's like to be loved by you. I know the difference. I know what it's like to be connected to you, in a rhythm with you. I know what it's like to have you reach for me when you're standing still and not making a sound. I just _know_. But it was never enough. I also knew how you felt about a baby, so when I found out I was pregnant, I thought that I'd have what I needed to keep you, physically."

"There's nothing wrong with you. There's something wrong with me, Letty. I'm in love with you. It's been the same since we were children. When I had a choice, it was always you. Mia will live her own life and our friends will live there's. My dedication, my desire is to be a man for you."

"I think I know that now. But back then, when I lost that baby and the chance to have anymore, I was so angry at you for not being there. I was so mad that chasing this fantasy of "Dom and Letty" took away our chance at being a family and I couldn't forgive you for that. I needed you and you weren't there for me. I feel like when I needed you most to tell me I was perfect and enough and that in the end, baby or no babies, I was the one, you weren't there."

He didn't say anything. He merely stared ahead blankly, his eyes unseeing as guilt consumed him. He brought the bottle of tequila to his lips to take a drink, but Letty's hands prevented him from turning the bottle up.

"Don't. I'm not telling you this to hurt you. I've done that already and it makes me sick to my stomach. I just need you to understand that through our whole relationship, I've never asked you for anything, except to be with me and when _that_ counted, I was alone."

"I can't take you telling me not to blame myself. I can't take you wanting me to feel comfort. This is so much bigger than rough sex and angry words. We're talking about lives! What am I supposed to do to fix this mess I've created? Letty, we've lost almost everything in unrealistic decisions and mind games."

"I don't care. I just need you here with me, present! I need you to stay. That's all. Everything else will work itself out."

He didn't say anything but he dropped the bottle in the sand and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against him tightly, holding her firmly to him.

"I just want to start over." He murmured into her shoulder, his eyes closed as his lips rested against her skin.

"Not start over. Just begin again. I loved falling in love with you. I loved so many things about our life. I wouldn't change that."

"And now how do you feel about loving me?"

"Crazy. But it feels good. It feels right. It's natural like breathing."

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

**A/N:Now that this fic is over, I hope everyone enjoyed the discomfort of it all. I especially want to point out that in writing this, I hope we were able to see that Letty "literally had and executed the power to drive Dom insane and to the brink of murder!" I don't feel that she was weak or meek, although you may feel differently!**

**My intentions were to show her as the one in control, with the power. In normal circumstances, Dom would never go for this, and Letty would ever suggest it, but, again, we aren't examining normal Dotty...these two have broken pieces!**

**Love!**


End file.
